


"It's time that we split up."

by Julia_Danse



Series: The Knight and the Paladin - A series of Oneshots [15]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fever, Friendship, Medicine, Police Station Cambridge, Power Armor, Sickness, apology, eating meat, feral ghouls, splitting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Danse/pseuds/Julia_Danse
Summary: Paladin Danse and Knight Kay struggle to keep their friendship up and alivewhich turns into the Paladin getting very sick.Can Kathryn help him?





	"It's time that we split up."

The mood between the two soldiers went from best friends to barely talking anymore. And if they talked, well... it always ended in a fight lately. Yet again they were doing another one of Knight Rhys’ cleansing missions, clearing out a feral ghoul hot spot. The fight between the ferals and the two soldiers grew hot fast and they both had their struggles with the horde pacing at them. Danse rapidly fired his laser rifle in quick succession and he decimated ten of the zombie like creatures. Kat on the other hand pulled the pins of several frag grenades and threw them into the horde. Loud explosions rang in their ears which sent rotten flesh all over the place, killing the complete horde in an instant.  
  
The ceiling above them shook and sent crumbs of concrete flying to the ground. At the end of the hallway the ceiling began to crush down, sending the upper floor in an avalanche to their position. With eyes wide they both ran out of the building before it completely crushed down. Clouds of dust and gravel pinched at the boots of their power armored feet, echoing in tiny pings against the metal platings. Danse took off his helmet, an angry face staring at his subordinate as she also took off her helmet. Beads of sweat were trickling down her forehead as she looked at the angry man.  
  
“You could have killed us!”, he said in a sharp tone. Kat just shrugged and said “Well, we are not dead, are we?” The Paladin huffed as his face turned bright red. He inhaled before he began to scream at her “YOU CAN’T BE THAT RECKLESS ALL THE TIME!” His hands found their way into his hair which he pulled hard. Kathryn blinked at him and turned around. “Paladin Danse...” she said in a monotone voice “I think it’s time that we split up.” and then she walked away leaving an angry man behind. He was taken aback by her words, wasn’t able to proceed them as the silhouette of her power armor got smaller and smaller. He was like a rooted plant, standing in the middle of the street and she was gone. _FUCK!_ _This time I really did it..._ he thought narrowing his eyes and frowned.  
  
He put his helmet back on and began the long and now lonely trek back to the police station. He was angry with her. She always did such things and put them both in danger. Hell, like they weren’t in it enough already. But he also had to admit that she often saved their asses with her recklessness. A sad smile tucked at the corner of his lips as he thought back at all the missions they both accomplished together. A rustling from the wind set him back on alert. He had drawn his laser rifle but all he could see was grass moving in the wind. He sighed and kept moving.  
  
Hours later the police station was finally in sight. A small smile formed on his face and his steps got quicker. He opened the blue double door and immediately was greeted by Scribe Haylen. The young woman smiled at him but it soon faltered as she realized he was alone. Danse only shook his head when she asked where Kathryn was. “Oh...”, was all Haylen could vocalize. He needed to get out of his power armor. His way led him to the cells where he stopped in the first one and then he stepped out with a loud sigh. He was sweaty and needed something to drink asap. He needed to think of how he could get Kathryn come back and explain to him why she left.  
  
If he was honest with himself he already knew why. At one point in their time together something had changed to the worse. He often was annoyed by her jokes, which he’d normally liked. He hated her recklessness, although it saved them many times. Her flirtatious nature which drove him crazy, but also flattered him more than on one occasion. It all was enough for him one day and that day sadly was today. He screamed at her for a good reason. He knew that he’d hurt her one time too much. He sighed again and shook his head. Finally he found a bottle of beer, opened it and let it’s bitter taste wash over his tongue down into his throat. It was one of Kathryn’s beers. She always had a good taste he thought.  
  
***  
  
He didn’t even say a word while Kathryn walked away. Tears pricked at her eyes and she tried to blink them away. She didn’t dare to turn around and look back at him, she just kept walking, her whole body shaken from the silent sobs. Her feet dragged her back home where she was greeted by Dogmeat. He immediately sensed her sadness and nuzzled his nose into the palm of her hand. “Hey boy, did you miss me?”, she asked the canine. He barked a few times and wagged his tail as he ran around her in circles. The Red Rocket Station was already in sight but she wasn’t able to walk faster. She dragged herself up the small hill and the clanking of her power armor was heavy.  
  
A few minutes later Kathryn opened the door to her home, sighing deeply as she walked into the garage to set down her power armor. She stepped out and her shoulders immediately dropped down. She was sweating and needed a shower. The water was hot and washed away tiny bits of her bad mood. She even whistled along with a song on the radio after she was done showering. Dogmeat was lying on the floor soft snores escaping him as he slept peaceful. Kat’s stomach grumbled and she went to the cooking station roasting some meat. Dogmeat perked up at the smell and walked over to her yawning. She threw him some pieces of meat which he all catched midair. Kat laughed at Dogmeat and ate her own portion.  
  
***  
  
It was only hours since they parted, but he instantly missed her cooking skills. Danse opened a can of Cram and heated it over the stove. It was awfully quiet in the police station and even Rhys was more pissed than normally. The bickering between him Kathryn was one of his favorite things to spend his time with. Haylen worked at her terminal in silence. Rhys went on her earlier as she jokingly said that he definitely missed the Knight and since then Haylen didn’t speak a word to both men. Danse finished his meal and went upstairs to the roof. He thought about the way Kathryn walked away and immediately knew that she went home. He already was at the door, doorknob in hand as he suddenly froze. _‘I think it’s time that we split up.’_ she had said. A huge sadness overcame him as he fought with his thoughts in getting into his power armor and make his way to her.  
  
He simply walked back inside and sat down in front of his own terminal trying to write down a proper report for his elder. It wasn’t easy but in the end he made it. His head was like a buzzing beehive and he pinched the bridge of his nose. The thudding in his head was almost unbearable and he needed a can of water. He stood up and wanted to walk into the main room when vertigo hit him. He stumbled over his own feet and fell down on the floor with a loud thud. He turned around groaning and laid at his back, both hands at his sweaty temples. Haylen ran into the room her voice alarmed as she saw her commanding officer lying on the floor.  
  
“Paladin Danse, Sir, are you alright?”, she asked kneeling down beside him. He slowly sat up and nodded. “Yes, I was just dizzy and fell down.” he tried to stand up and coughed hard. Haylen touched his forehead. “Sir, your skin’s burning. You should take some rest.” he felt how his body grew weaker quickly and before he was able to say something he fainted. Haylen shouted after Rhys and he came in running. Together they brought Danse to his sleeping place and put him down. “Haylen, stay with him! I am going to get Kat here.” Haylen wanted to protest, but Rhys was already out of the door.  
  
***  
  
Her body was curled around Dogmeat, one arm draped around his body. It was cold and the canine’s fur was almost better than only a blanket. Kat loved cuddling with him at night. He was her protector at lonely and cold nights. She loved the smell of his fur after he was rolling in the grass and it always made her smile. She was almost asleep as Dogmeat perked up with a low growl. Kat got out of her bed and took her laser rifle, safety off. Shouting was audible. She knew that voice, and it called her name. She slowly walked to the door and opened it, rifle pointing at the man running towards her. “KATHRYN!”, he screamed from across the road. “Rhys?”, she answered in astonishment. She lowered her rifle and the Knight came to a halt wheezing for air. “What are you doing here?”, Kat asked him, he still tried to calm is breathing. “It’s the Paladin. He’s sick. We don’t have time, come on!” Her eyes widened but she shook her head. “I’m sorry to hear this, but I won’t follow you.” “ _What_?” Rhys couldn’t believe what she was saying. She walked back inside packing some supplies to give out to Rhys. He followed her inside. “You know as well as me that the Paladin and I didn’t got along lately. I took a break and still need time to cope up with everything.”  
  
Rhys gawked at her, mouth agape. He swallowed down a lump in his throat. “You can’t just stay here. He fucking needs you!” Kat turned around, face red and angry. “Don’t you think I know that?! Here, leave before I shoot you!” And she gave Rhys a package full of medical supplies and shoved him out of her home. “Don’t dare to turn around Rhys, or you’ll be the next in need of a medic!” With these words she shut the door and leaned against it. The Knight, baffled by his sister’s words, began to walk his way back to the police station.  
  
Kat slammed a fist into the door, anger still bubbling inside her. She shook her head rapidly. Why did Rhys have to come to her, telling her that Danse was in need. She walked back and forth like a caged tiger, thinking. Dogmeat followed her movement until he laid his head back on the bed sheets huffing. Kat decided to go back to bed again, nuzzling herself back into Dogmeat’s soft fur. The dog stretched a little and cuddled up to his human. She then fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
***  
  
Rhys was already gone for three hours. Paladin Danse went from bad to worse in that time. Haylen tried her best to cool him down but it was without any success. He mumbled something in his sleep and thrashed. Haylen was afraid that he would black out completely and stayed by his side all the time until Rhys was back again, hopefully with Kathryn by his side. It was another two hours and she heard the double doors. She stood up and walk to Rhys but stood abruptly as she saw only him. “Where’s Kathryn?”, she asked, voice tired and shaking. “She’s not coming back for a while...” Rhys said breathing in sharp. Haylen’s eyes welled up with tears and the Knight was at her side in one quick stride and hugged her to his chest.  
  
Danse shot up, eyes wide in horror, beads of sweat covering his face as he searched the place frantically. “KATHRYN!”, he screamed and fell back into a restless sleep. Both Rhys and Haylen were at his side in no time. “Here, she gave me some medical supplies before she threw me out.” Haylen gave him a side glance but didn’t ask any questions. Her eyes widened at the supplies in front of her. Kat packed a few doses of med-x, stimpaks, even antibiotics and addictol. “Don’t tell me she doesn’t care about Danse or us.”, the young Scribe said. Rhys only nodded and watched how Haylen administered the Paladin a dose of antibiotics. “Now we have to wait and hope that those antibiotics help...”  
  
Rhys went back to whatever he was doing before he was at Kathryn’s home. Haylen stayed at the sleeping Paladin’s side. She checked him every ten minutes and after the third time she finally saw how his breathing became steady. The mumbling got quiet and he stopped thrashing in his sleep, only his eyes were still moving. The Scribe gently cleaned his face from the sweat with a wet washcloth and then checking his temperature. He finally cooled down a bit and Haylen sighed in relief. She finally stood up and treated herself to a bottle of water. And so the days went by, a sleeping Paladin slowly recovering from a tremendous fever, his subordinates taking care of everything around him...  
  
***  
  
Kathryn woke up, feeling groggy. She stretched her body and yawned. Dark circles covered her blue eyes and she rubbed them. Dogmeat still laid beside her in her bed also stretching. “Good morning boy, did you sleep well?” The dog yawned and blinked at her. “Yeah I thought so. Come let’s get some breakfast.”, she said to the dog which hopped out of the bed and shaking off the last bits of sleep. Kat yawned again while making herself and Dogmeat something to eat. She made herself some Mac & Cheese and for Dogmeat she had a nice piece of meat which he immediately inhaled in whole almost choking on it. She rolled her eyes and laughed at the silly dog.  
  
After finishing her breakfast she went to the bathroom and took a shower. She stepped out thirty minutes later, fresh clothes on and finally awake. Her conscience gnawed at her and she decided to go back to the police station. Kat grabbed her laser rifle and some fusion cells, leaving her power armor behind, and whistled for Dogmeat to follow her. She walked slowly down to Cambridge avoiding the hordes of ferals as best as possible. Dogmeat strolled besides her running into the fields from time to time and chasing ugly bloatflies. After four hours of slowly walking the police station finally came into view. Kathryn suddenly was unsure if she should turn around and leave or move on and see how the trio was doing.  
  
“Ah, for fucks sake!”, she swore and walked towards the blue double doors. She opened them and Dogmeat ran inside, greeting the puzzled soldiers inside. As Kathryn came into view Haylen stood up and ran to her, hugging her as tight as her small frame allowed it. “I knew you’d come back.”, she said, voice muffled. Kat hugged her back. “I’d never let you down Haylen.”, she said softly. The Scribe thanked her friend for the medical supplies and smiled at her. “Hey Rhys.”, Kat greeted the other Knight. “Sup?”, he just said and nodded. “Come on, let’s get you to the Paladin.”, Haylen said and dragged Kat to the sleeping man.  
  
She immediately fell down to her knees looking at him. His face was pale and skinny. Tiny beads of sweat covered his forehead and made his hair stick to the wet skin. “Thanks to you he’s doing much better. He’s been sleeping for five days non stop now.” Kat looked at the Scribe like someone had slapped her. She looked down defeated. “...And I wasn’t there to help him...” She sniffed once and then looked away. A hand was placed on her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. “You may haven’t been there in his worst time. But you helped him with the meds you gave to Rhys. And you’ll be here when he wakes up.” “Thank you Haylen.”  
  
The Scribe left and Kathryn was alone with the Paladin now. She sat beside him and watched how his chest rose and fell with every breath he took. A small groan escaped the sleeping man and Kathryn soothed him with sweet whispers. “I’m here Danse. Everything’s alright...” “Kathryn..?”, it was just a tiny whisper. She saw how Danse tried to open his eyes. “Shh... take it easy Big Guy. I’m here.” “Where...”, he said trying to search for her, but his arms were too weak to reach out for her. She touched his upper arm and he sighed. “Thank you.”, he then whispered again. She wasn’t able to contain it anymore. Tears filled her eyes at the relief that he was awake and talking to her.  
  
***  
  
Danse lost a lot of weight and muscles over the few days where he was unconscious. He struggled with walking or lifting heavy weights, but never gave up to regain his strength. Kathryn made it to her duty to train with him every day and she got herself fitter too. After three weeks Danse was back at his normal fitness. Rhys had to hunt down every animal in range to provide Danse’s hunger for meat. He gawked at the man devouring plate after plate without any sign of stopping. Haylen just laughed at the baffled face of the Knight while Kat had all hands full with roasting enough meat for the hungry Paladin. Dogmeat always sat next to the eating man, whining and giving him puppy eyes. “Aww poor Dogmeat, does the Big Guy not give you some of his food?”, Kat cooed at the dog. The canine perked up at this, standing on his hind legs pawing at the table Danse was sitting on. They all burst into laughter and Dogmeat stole the meat from Danse’s plate.  
  
After a very hearty dinner they all were tired, Haylen and Rhys already on their way to the sleeping quarters. Kat cleared the table while Danse was still sitting there, watching as she took all the plates and put them away. He felt a little uncomfortable as he tried to speak up. Kat walked past him and was on her way to catch some sleep too. He cleared his throat and tried it. “Kathryn, wait.”, he said. She stopped and looked back at him. “Yes, Danse. What’s on your mind?”, she asked standing at the door. “Please come and sit down again.” He gestured to the chair in front of him and Kat did as he asked.   
  
He rubbed his neck and then ran his hands over his face and through his hair. “I wanted to apologize.” Kat looked at him. “Me too.” She had her hands folded in her lap picking at a nail. “For what?”, the Paladin asked. “That I wasn’t there when you needed me the most. You were damn sick and I wasn’t there to help you getting better...” She sighed. “It’s okay. You gave Rhys all the meds after all... Anyway... Ugh I wanted to say sorry for how I acted lately. I don’t know what went into me that I was pushing you away...” Danse looked away, feeling ashamed that he hurt his best friend. “Apology accepted. Thank you Danse.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving Kudos :-)


End file.
